Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, because they provide good quality images and they are also very thin. Because liquid crystal molecules in an LCD do not emit any light themselves, the liquid crystal molecules have to be lit by a separate light source so as to clearly and sharply display text and images. Therefore, LCDs usually require backlight modules. However, if these backlight modules become broken, it is often very difficult to replace them.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module that can overcome the above-described deficiency. What is also need is an LCD employing such a backlight module.